Angela
by Liana21
Summary: Angela, una chica española residente en Londres, estaba teniendo un dia de perros, cuando de pronto entro por accidente en la TARDIS. Ambientada despues de Death in Heaven, un pequeño experimento usando una Companion de mi propia cosecha.
1. Angela

Angela llevaba un dia de perros, se habia dormido, se habia torcido un tobillo corriendo hacia un autobus qur habia perdido y encima uno de los idiotas con los que trabajaba le habia manchado las gafas.

Salio a coger algo al almacen que habia en el patio trasero del restaurante donde trabajaba mientras se limpiaba las gafas, empujo la puerta y se puso sus gafas de nuevo.

No podia ser real, se quito las gafas de nuevo, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y se las puso de nuevo, pero alli seguia. Era la habitacion mas grande que habia visto en la vida. Redondeada y con forma de cupula, en el centro habia una enorme columna de cristal que llegaba hasta rl techo y una especie de mesa llena de botones, habia como un segundo nivel con luces redondas naranjas y estanterias llenas de libros. Angela, una rata de biblioteca desde niña, no pudo evitar acercarse a ellas, se acerco a una mesa en la que habia un libro abierto junto a una taza de te todavia humeante.

-Historias Antigua del Imperio Romano de la Galaxia Malva Tomo 1- Pudo leer en la portada del libro- Esto es raro

Entonces oyo pasos y vio un hombre de unos cincuenta años entrando en la gran sala y quedandose mirandola fijamente.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Le dijo el hombre

-¿Donde estoy?- Dijo Angela

-Como que donde estas, es que no lo sabes- Le dijo el hombre

-No, yo solo iba a por algo al almacen, no llevaba las gafas puestas y he acabado aqui- Dijo Angela- Y juraria que no he salido del patio.


	2. Una Española en la TARDIS

El Doctor se quedo mirando a su pequeña intrusa. Desde que dejo a Clara, no habia tenido contacto con mucha gente, viajo hasta el Ojo de Orion para reflexionar y a la tercera Luna de Malagon, pero por alguna razon que aun no tenia muy clara, habia vuelto a Londres en el siglo XXI.

-Empecemos por el principio- Dijo El Doctor- ¿Como as llegado aqui? ¿Que has hecho?

-Nada- Dijo la chica- Yo iba para el almacen que hay en el patio, los idiotas de la cocina estaban haciendo el tonto y me llenaron las gafas de grasa, me las quite, me las fui limpiando por el camino, empuje la puerta del almacen y no se como, acabe aqui. De verdad, ¿donde estoy?

-En la TARDIS- Dijo El Doctor

-En la ¿que?- Dijo la chica

-Significa Tiempo y Dimensiones relativas en el Espacio- Dijo El Doctor- Es una maquina del tiempo y una nave espacial.

-¿Y tambien sabe viajar encima de un delfin y sentarse en una nube a descansar?- Dijo la chica apoyandose en la barandilla del segundo nivel

-¿ El que?- Pregunto El Doctor

-Ya sabes, como la cancion de La Oreja de Van Gogh- Dijo la chica antes de ponerse a canturrear la cancion Soñare

-Conoci a Van Gogh una vez- Dijo El Doctor- Me pregunto que pensaria del nombre del grupo.

-Pero esto no puede ser, las maquinas del tiempo no existen- Dijo la chica-

-En la Tierra todavia no- Dijo El El Doctor- Pero en otros planetas, si.

-¿Estas insinuando que eres un alien?- Dijo la chica

-Si, soy un Alien- Dijo El Doctor- ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?

-Claro, eres un Alien, en Londres, hablando en Castellano- Dijo la chica

-¿Estoy hablando en Castellano?- Dijo El Doctor extrañado

-Y lo mas raro es que con el mismo acento que un tio mio de Gerona- Dijo la chica

-Entonces debes ser española- Dijo El Doctor- La matriz traductora de la TARDIS traduce todo a la lengua materna de la gente que hay alrededor. Me estas oyendo en Castellano, porque eres española.

-Ya se que esta pasando aqui- Dijo la Chica- Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

-¿Por que crees eso?- Dijo El Doctor

-Pues porque estoy en la letra de una de mis canciones preferidas, rodeada de libros y con alguien que dice ser un Alien con una maquina quenle hace sonar catalan- Dijo la chica- Aunque si estoy soñando, hay algo que falla

-¿Se puede saber el que?- Pregunto El Doctor

-Tu, si me pongo a soñar con un Alien, porque no imaginarmelo mas...no te ofendas, mi tipo- Dijo la chica

-¿Y cual es tu tipo?- Dijo El Doctor- Si se puede saber

-No se, como Gedeon Burkhard cuando estaba en Rex, por ejemplo. Treintañero, guapo, con grandes y bonitos ojos verdes, pelito castañoy una barbilla sexy y muy marcada- Dijo la chica

El Doctor se echo a reir, por primera vez en semanas, al pensar que la descripcion que habia dado la chica era exactamente el aspecto que tenia su anterior encarnacion.

-Sabes, deberias haberme conocido cuando era mas joven- Dijo El Doctor- Te habria gustado

-Bueno, tienes una maquina del tiempo- Dijo la chica- ¿Por que no vamos y me lo presentas?

El Doctor se sorprendio pensando en cuanto estaba disfrutando de la conversacion con su intrusa y mas cuando decidio darla una oportunidad.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto El Doctor

-Angela. ¿Y tu?- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a el junto a la consola

-Soy El Doctor

-¿Doctor que?-Dijo Angela

-Solo El Doctor

-Pero tendras un nombre de verdad, digo yo- Dijo Angela- Como El Comisario y Pope, que todo el Mundo los llamaba por Comisario y Pope, pero en realidad se llamaban Gerardo y Jorge.

-Si, lo tengo- Dijo El Doctor- Pero te aseguro que no es ni Gerardo ni Jorge

-¿Lucas?- Dijo Angela, mencionando a otro de los personajes de la serie

De pronto sono una alarma que asusto a Angela

-¿Eso que es?

-Un mensaje- Dijo El Doctor mientra pulsaba un par de botones

-Doctor, ven aqui enseguida, hay algo que te podria interesar- Se oyo decir a traves de los altavoces de la consola.

-Dime Angela- Dijo El Doctor- ¿Te interesaria un viaje?

-¿Como debo tomarme eso?- Dijo Angela


	3. Londres 1894

El Doctor dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la consola de la TARDIS moviendo palancas mientras Angela le observaba sentada en una de las escaleras laterales.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo El Doctor

-¿Adonde?- Pregunto Angela

-Miralo por ti misma

Angela abrio la puerta de la TARDIS, esperando encontrarse en el patio detras del restaurante donde trabajaba, en lugar de eso se encontro en un patio desconocido, con el suelo de tierra y un fuerte olor a caballo. Angela dio un par de pasos fuera de la TARDIS.

-¿Donde estamos?

-Londres 1894- Contesto El Doctor

-1894, ¿pero tu que te has fumado?- Dijo Angela antes de centrarse en la TARDIS- Pequeñita por fuera y grande por dentro. Tengo una tia a laque le encantaria

-¿Me permite su abrigo, caballero?- Dijo una voz detras de ella

-Jo...puñetas- Dijo Angela-¿Que cosa es esto?

-Angela, este es Starx, es un Sontaran, no una cosa- Dijo El Doctor- Strax, esta es Angela, es una dama, no un caballero

-¿Me permite su abrigo entonces Dama?- Dijo Strax

-No tengo abrigo, pero puedes quedarte con el delantal si quieres- Dijo Anela mientras se lo quitaba y se lo daba a Strax, que se lo colgo ceremonosiamente sobre un brazo.

-Ahora acompañadme, Madame Vasta esta esperando por ti, Doctor- Dijo Strax- Cuidado con lo que dices, o sea obliterada- Dijo hacia Angela

-Me gustaria verte intentandolo-Dijo Angela, haciendo reir al Doctor.

Los tres caminaron en direccion al despacho de Madame Vastra, mientras Angela interrogaba al Doctor

-¿Es un alien? Un alien real

-Si, viene de un planeta llamado Sontar, un guerrero clonico, crean miles de una sola tirada

-Pero es un alien, en Londres, en 1894. ¿Como no le notan que no es humano? En mi barrio aun tendria un pase, esta hasta arriba de colgados, pero estamos en un sitio civilizado, y creo que ya hay camaras de fotos y esas cosas...

-Humanos, creeme cuando te digo que teneis una percepcion realmente minima de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor-Dijo El Doctor

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-Dijo Angela

-Madame Vastra, El Doctor esta aqui- Anuncio Strax mientras Angela se llevaba la tercera gran impresion en un cuarto de hora

-¿Otro alien?- Pregunto Angela al Doctor

-No, ella es una Homo Silurian, los antiguos dueños del planeta antes que los humanos evolucionaran. Hay millones de ellos escondidios debajo la corteza terrestre- Dijo El Doctor

-Pues espero que a los que hay debajo de mi barrio les guste la priva, hay diez bares solo en la calle principal- Dijo Angela

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Vastra- Dijo El Doctor

-¿Donde esta Miss Clara?- Dijo Vastra

-Ella esta bien, le...surgio algo y decidio quedarse en tierra por un tiempo- Dijo El Doctor evitando entrar en detalle sobre Danny, Missy y todo lo que habia pasado

\- Y ella es su substituta- Dijo Vastra

\- Nunca me gustado la palabra substituta- Dijo El Doctor- Ella es Angela

-Si, Angela, encantada. Hace 15 minutos estaba trabajando tranquilamente, y ahora estoy en 1894 con un alien con acento catalan, uno que luce como una patata y una mujer lagarto, con perdon. Estoy tiene que ser definitivamente un sueño, solo espero estar durmiendo en mi cama y no haberme desmayado en el curro, porque como uno de los imbeciles con los que trabajo este intentando hacerme el boca a boca, voy a cargarmelo- Dijo Angela muy deprisa, a lo que El Doctor respondio pellizcandola en el brazo- Porras, ¿ a que puñetas ha venido eso?

-Para demostrarte que no estas soñando- Dijo El Doctor- Duele, ergo, estas despierta. Ahora Vastra, ¿Para que me has llamado?

-Por esto- Dijo Vastra dejando un paquete sobre una mesa y desenvolviendolo con cuidado

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Angela

-Es un eyestalk, la pieza visual de un Dalek- Contesto El Doctor


End file.
